headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets of Isis
Category:ArticlesCategory:Programs The Secret of Isis, often referred to as just Isis, was a live action children's television series which ran for two season from September 6th, 1975 to September 3rd, 1976. Consisting of twenty-two episodes, Isis aired in various countries around the globe and was part of the Saturday morning cartoon lineup in the United States. The series was initially aired in tandem with another live-action series, Shazam!. Actress JoAnna Cameron played the role of Andrea Thomas, a high school science teacher, who discovered a mysterious amulet while studying at an archaeological dig. She soon discovered that the amulet was once the property of an ancient Egyptian queen named Hatchupset - a gift from her royal vizier. Donning the pendant invoked the power of the goddess Isis, granting its user command over earth and sky. In addition, Andrea was given great strength, the ability to move inanimate objects, and the power to fly and run at super speed. With these fantastic abilities, she adopted the name Isis. Whenever Isis was needed, Andrea would hold the amulet up in the air and invoke her namesake, "Oh, Mighty Isis!" Isis used her powers for good by capturing criminals, righting wrongs, and helping anyone who was in danger. Unlike other superheroes who responded when people called their name, the beauty of Isis' assistance was that she often came to the rescue of people who didn't call for her, arriving in the nick of time and encouraging the wrongdoer to see the error of their ways through self-reflection. Episodes Season One Season Two Notes & Trivia * The Secrets of Isis was created by Russell Bates and Marc Richards. * Isis (1975 TV series), Isis (1975), and The Secrets of Isis all redirect to this page. * This series was filmed at the Spahn Ranch in Death Valley, California. The Spahn Ranch gained some measure of notoriety in 1969 as this was the base of operations for cult leader Charles Manson and his "family" of serial killers. * In 1976, DC Comics adapted the Isis television series into a short-lived comic book series. Although Isis is often cited as a DC creation, she was in fact created specifically for the television series and was only later adapted for comics. * The character of Isis also appeared in animated form on the 1978 series, Tarzan and the Super 7. On this series, Isis was one of several mythical heroes who banded together to form The Freedom Force. * A modernized version of the character (though still connected with Captain Marvel) was later introduced in the 2006 comic book series ''52''. Her name in the series was Adrianna Tomaz. * A version of the Tomaz character also appeared in the "Isis" episode of Smallville in 2010. * Actress Ronalda Douglas appeared in season two of the series only, replacing the departing Joanna Pang. * Captain Marvel appeared on three episodes of the series. He appeared in "Funny Gal", "Now You See It...", and "...And Now You Don't". * All twenty-two episodes of the series were released on the Secrets of Isis: The Complete Series DVD collection by BCI and Eclipse. See also External Links * * * * * The Secrets of Isis at Wikipedia * * * Category:Isis/Pages Category:Filmation Associates Category:Columbia Broadcasting System